Distance That Brings Tears To My Eyes
by CupTheCake18
Summary: dear cullen's, it started with simple words but turned into so much more,the story of my life, a story i didn't want you to miss. -bella swan. cullen's come back after new moon but our distant and don't talk to bella, this is how she copes. srry for sum.
1. authors note

AN; I made a newer version of this ! I know i should probably stop but I REALLY like the new version a whole lot. it still needs to be finished but i see where I want to go with it and what not so it should be up later today or tomorrow ? I think ill remove the old one but I might let you chosse which one YOU like better or I might chosse which one I like better . im not a 100% sure yet but yeah c:


	2. Chapter 2

Distance that brings tears to my eyes:  Pro: Every action has a reacton, here's mine what will be yours ?

Dear Cullens,

You left me alone, and broken. Once I fixed myself you came back only to do it again, why would you do that ? This time I was lucky I had someone to catch me when I fell apart, alot of someones actually so need to worry. See you left me behind after everything we've been through together and that broke me into tiny little pieces of bella that couldn't be whole so I decided to do something, these letters are my reaction to my heartbreak caused by you. These letters hold my story, my pain, happiness, longing, and love. I surprisingly got all this without Edward. who would've thought I'd love another ? Who would've thought another could love ME ? Anyways in the box this letter was attached to there are letters written for each of you, weither you read them is your choice and your choice alone. I've never had a choice when It's come to y'all but I did when I wrote these letters. So I ask you Cullen's are you ready to read my story ? Are you ready to see my reaction to your depature ? If you are then start at the begining, start with the first person who started all this mess. Edward. Go ahead and open up the box little Eddie see what I have in store for you.

Sincerly,Your pet Bella Swan.

Edward Pov:

My hand shoke as I read the letter outloud to my family, I couldn't believe what I was seeing MY bella thought she was a pathetic human pet to us, to me she was so much more but she believed what I told her, what I made her believe. I only left her behind, because she deserved more then this monsterly life. She desevered to live life, marry, and have kids. I could never give her that, I just brought harm to her, that's why I left and stayed away from my one true love bella. If I could cry I'd be crying right now. I missed my Bella finding out she died today well it wasn't what I wanted to exactly hear , but I'm glad she died of old age and she died happy. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I looked up at my family their faces resembling what I thought mine would look like.

"Shall we?" I whispered out my pain being relased in each word making Jasper wince, and clutch at his chest. I sent him an apolegetic glance, which he smiled weakly at.

"We shall." Alice pipped her eyes looking glossy. I nodded as she passed me the box since it was me who was to read first, I'm the one that started Bella's hell. Bella's pain, I would live with that for forever. Forever because I would NEVER die unlike Bella. I wish I could die with her, hold her in my arms just one more time. I sighed shaking the thoughts away and undid the ribbon opening up the box to reveal the letters stacked on top each other. My name being at the top of the first stack. I tried to steady my hand as I tore into the first letter marked 'letter 1'. A smile came upon my face as I saw my name scribbled in her handwritting. I rubbed my finger against it , imagining her write it on her bed her face serious as she wrote.

''Dear Edward , Seems You decided to read my letters. Good job I guess? So let me start the story at the beginging, the day you left me in that Damn forest..

See Every action has a reaction and this was mine to what you told me that day in the forest, the day you broke my lowly human heart." My thoart closed up, my mind flashing back to that day when I told her I was leaving , and I didn't want her anymore. I told her lies, that I knew she'd accept she never thought she was good enough for me.

Esme patted my leg lovingly, encouraging me to continue the letter. I sighed before continuing on. "They found me there hours after you left a shell of a girl. I stayed like that for a while until I started seeing Jake again, he made me feel whole again. He was healing me. Then all of sudden he started igroning me, and not wanting to be around me. I couldn't let that happen I needed him. He fixed me I couldn't live without him. So I went to get him and that's when I saw Paul. He was beautiful, I wanted to be in his arms, I wanted him forever. Paul imprinted on me the vampire lover. That story is for another letter though." My heart clenched painfully she wanted another not me. Alice rolled her eyes 'It is your fault brother.' she thought clinging on to Jasper tighter. of my life

"I know Alice, I know. I'll know for the rest of my life." I sighed reaching for the next letter seeing as the first letter was finished, and so it started the story of My Bella Swan the story I never wanted to end, but I knew at one point it would. My Bella was gone, her story would end at some point the point she picked for us.


End file.
